Pregnancy
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: The long awaited conclusion to Babies! The answer to 'Who knocked up Estonia', it's all right here! Warnings to Yaoi, Mpreg, my writings. Read and review. All flames will be split between me and Mr Russia, because it's probably colder at his place then at mine.


**Title: **Pregnancy

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **YAOI, my writing, mpreg, you know, the works.

**Pairing: **SuFin, and ?/Estonia

**Author: **Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

**Summary: **The long awaited conclusion to what happened after **Babies! **The answer to all your questions, "Who knocked up Estonia" has been answered!

**Standard disclaimer apply. The story is for the educational and other wisely entertainment purpose, no real monetary value comes from this story. Any and all reproduction of this story is illegal in 126 countries and punishable by death by tickling. There is no monetary value from this story. This story operates on "READ AT YOUR OWN RISK" meaning that if you do not like stories that contain anything from the warning section of this page, please refrain from doing so. You aren't really reading this, are you? Ok, two can play at that game. This story is so absurd. William Shatner was thought of while writing this. You can send the money to the bank, or me. Please leave me your credit card, or parental credit card number(s), I won't tell you what I bought that way you can have plausible deniability. Batteries are not included. Don't apply lotion to anything but external skin, everything else sucks. Have fun reading this. **

**:Begin:**

Finland laughed lightly, "Oh, a baby!" He smiled as he rocked Annika in his arms. Turning to Berwald, he said, "Did you hear, a baby!"

Berwald blinked. "I he'rd."

"Isn't that exciting?" Tino sat up the best he could, "Oh little Annika and Eljas will have others to play with!"

Estonia smiled back, or at least he tried to. "Uh... that is true."

"Who?" Berwald asked, and the question rang throughout the whole room.

"Uh... see, it was, well it was... Taani." Estonia muttered looking off at a wall that suddenly got very interesting.

"Please repeat that." Finland said tersely. Sure he wasn't Su-san who didn't _even like Denmark _and _could not stand _to be in Denmark's presence alone. But DENMARK getting his best friend, cousin and pseudo-child pregnant _**did not sit well. **_

". . . Denmark. . ." Estonia pulled on his fingers in nervous habit. "I doubt he meant it, but -"

"No, no." Tino interrupted. "England, go get Denmark and the others please."

England nodded before leaving the room with America and Canada. No less than a minute later, the three other Nordics came in. Estonia gave a look to Denmark before the elder sat down next to him. Norway's face lifted as Finland handed him Annika, and Denmark laughed.

"Twins? Of course you two would have more than one in one go!"

Tino placed a hand on Berwald before speaking, "Denmark, we have to speak."

"About what?" He asked, "Because I was just making an observation about the fact -"

"Estonia's pregnant." Berwald said wasting no time, at which the other two Baltics walked in.

"Estonia's what?!" Lithuania asked all while Latvia's eyes widened.

"Taurys!" Estonia said surprised. "Why – why are you here – I mean, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see how's Finland doing." He answered, "Now, what's this about being pregnant?" The eldest Baltic stood with his hands on his hip and an eyebrow crooked.

"Ah, so you are in the same boat as us." Tino said, smirking at Eduard's obvious discomfort at being the center of attention.

Estonia laughed nervously, "You know, forget I said anything. Let's instead celebrate the two beautiful children brought into this world."

Berwald shook his head as he took Annika from Norway as she began to cry, "No, expla'in now."

Lithuania nodded in agreement. He wanted to know as well. Latvia smiled, in his mind he knew exactly what was going on. He had found this out already, thanks to his super secret spying skills he learned from Sealand. He wasn't the last to know!

"Uh... well, I-I got pregnant by -" Looking towards Denmark, Estonia went on, "By being in a relationship with – I mean Denmark is – will be, once the baby is born." Sighing, Estonia started again, "Taani and I have been in a relationship for the last sic months. I became pregnant two months ago and -"

Denmark interrupted, "And he won't marry me."

"I don't find it logical." Estonia argued, rolling his eyes slightly.

"What? Marrying me's not logical?" Denmark asked, "Or marriage in general because you never seem to tell me which."

"You just want to get married so this baby isn't born out of wedlock." Estonia huffed, "And that's not what I want."

"What do you want then?" Denmark sighed, "I want to give you whatever you want but you're never clear!"

"I'm clear as I'm ever going to be!"

"Guys. . ." Tino used his parental warning tone, "Let's not argue over this. I'm sure we can talk about it reasonably."

"There is no reasoning with him!" Denmark and Estonia said.

Berwald gave them a look before turning towards Estonia, "Why don't you want to m'rry him?"

". . . He just wants to marry me because I'm pregnant." Estonia smiled as he was handed Eljas, "And I don't want that for my child."

"I don't want to just marry because you're pregnant!" Denmark argued back, "I want to marry you because I love you!"

*SILENCE *

"What?" Estonia asked, "You – you love me?"

"Yeah, I love you." Denmark assured. "I really love you."

"Oh."

"'Oh'. Is that all you can say?" Estonia bit his lip as Denmark's face fell. That wasn't all he could say.

"No," He muttered.

Denmark lifted an eyebrow, "'No'? No what?"

"No, I – I love you too." Estonia said, "I love you lots."

"Then marry me." Denmark said, taking one of Estonia's hands, "Come on, Eduard, marry me?"

". . ."

Lithuania leaned in close, "This is where you say yes" He pointed out in a mock whisper.

Estonia smiled and elbowed Lithuania away, "Yes."

"You owe me 30 dollars." Latvia said to Sealand as he jumped up and down. Sealand pouted but said nothing, even though it wasn't fair.

"What are y' two talking about?" Sweden asked.

Latvia stopped jumping, "Um.. nothing." He muttered.

"We made a bet." Sealand answered, "And Raivis won."

"Of course."

Denmark kissed Estonia on the lips, ignoring the rest of the room, "We're getting married." He rejoiced, "We're freaking getting married."

"Before, the child is born." Finland warned, as Eljas began to cry.

**:The End:**

**A/N: So... yeah, to all those who were wondering how this was going to happen, well here it is! Hope you all like it! Don't forget to review, check out my poll on my page and if you are a fan of HP, go off to check out RoseThorn333's poll!**


End file.
